Endless
by SallyStitches13
Summary: Itachi always thought he was as normal as the next guy, but when a dark figure comes to take him to his rightful place in Hell, he begins to find out different he actually is; especially when he finds out he is far from a human being and he might be the cause of his own parents demise. Sorry for the dreadful summary...


Okay... so... this is my attempt at yet another story! Its not the best story ever buuut you guys could always send me reviews and suggest stuff! If you guys like this story and it gets good reviews, etc, then I will continue it; but if no one says anything then I'm just going to assume that no one likes it... oh well... anyways... If I do write later chapters it will definitely be ItaxDei maybe a little SasoxDei and a few other pairings! I hope you like the story! Oh, and constructive criticism is always welcomed! Just please don't be too harsh...

Anyways... On with the story!

His onyx eyes fluttered open, taking in the darker than normal room. "Mmmm" he groaned, burying his face in his pillow, hoping to catch at least a few more minutes of sleep. Eventually, the raven propped himself up on his elbows and ran his fingers through his midnight colored hair. He glanced around the room and focused on the sky outside for a moment. It was just beginning to brighten up outside, due to the sun barely peeking over the mountains, as if to tell everyone that its time to start the day. "what time is it?" he mumbled to himself. He glanced over at the clock and noticed that it said 6:13 am, "It's too damn early to wake up... Ugh." The raven plopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to go back to sleep. When he finally gave up hope of even going back to sleep, he got up, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He quickly took a very hot shower, and then towel dried his hair; wrapping an extra towel around his waist before going into his room. He didn't have any plans so far today so he just put on a pair of boxer shorts and a tight tank top he usually used to work out in, and headed for his kitchen to make breakfast and coffee. Especially coffee. After both were made, he seated himself on his rather large sofa, glancing around the room and if he were expecting to see something out of place in his always neat penthouse. He loved his home very much, and even though he had a penthouse big enough to comfortably house 5 people, he lived alone. He never threw parties, but his friends did invite themselves over a lot; which didn't really bother him unless they were throwing things or making his home a mess. They didn't normally mess it up though, because they thought the home was beautiful too, and they knew he would kill them if they screwed it up.

Since his favorite color was crimson, the walls, his bedspread, dishes, curtains, and bar stools were the beautiful blood red color, the kitchen cabinetry was a dark cherry color the floors were grey stone and the bathroom floors were black marble, and all of his area rugs were a crème color; as was the large sofa and some décor items. His favorite part of his home was that one entire wall was a giant window that looked out over picturesque scenery. He had a perfect view of a very large lush green forest with mountains behind it and a lake in the center that was the color of a perfect Sapphire. He loved his home; every nook and cranny of it, and no one could ever make him leave Konoha. It was the perfect place for him and he couldn't ask for a better place to call home.

He had grown up by himself; His parents disappeared when he was young and he didn't remember the last time he saw them. His father had owned a very large corporation as did his mother, and he inherited everything from them, including all of their money and home. He held onto the rights to the companies until he was eighteen and he sold them to whom ever paid the most. His only demand was that he had nothing to do with the companies after they were sold. He wanted to live a more peaceful life and he didn't want those dreaded companies getting in his way; so he saved and spent wisely and he lived a very happy life. He had attended school and college like every other normal person but he always exceeded in all of his studies and sports. He had a higher IQ than any other student in the region and by the time he was sixteen he had mastered nine different languages and could play twelve different instruments without any form of problem. other than that, he was as normal as they came.

By now, the sun had risen just above the mountains, and it was obviously going to be a beautiful day. He began to ponder what he should do today but he wasn't quite sure what to choose. Just then, he heard a knock on his door. He didn't want to answer the door because he knew that there a was high possibility that it was a friend of his or some girl that was fawning over him. He always rejected the girls because he knew for a fact that he is gay, but he always tried to be nice about turning them down, unless they were annoyingly persistent. He reluctantly got up and went to the door, abandoning his pancakes and his quickly vanishing coffee.

As soon as he opened the door and he instantly regretted his decision. "'Tachi!" a very drunken Kisame yelled, throwing himself into the ravens arms. Itachi wasn't in the best mood already because he had woken up so early, and now he had to deal with this. maybe he could force Kisame to leave... "Kisame. Go home. I don't feel like putting up with your bulls-" But it was too late. "Umph!" He was knocked to the floor with an annoying man on top of him that was drunkenly clinging to him, making him unable to move away. "Kisame! Get off of me, Baka!" the raven yelled, trying to free himself. "Noooo, 'Tachi! I don't wanna! Lets cuddle!" Kisame exclaimed, moving closer to the raven, if the was even possible. "No, Kisame. I don't want to cuddle. I want you to go home. You're drunk and not very pleasant at the moment. Please go ho-Mph!" Just then, a pair of lips smashed against his. He tried to push him away but the blue haired man had him pinned to the floor. When they broke for air, He tried to push Kisame away from him but failed, and it seemed to just turn Kisame on even more; '_Greeeeat_' he thought to himself. Kisame was his friend and Itachi wanted it to stay that way, but Kisame wanted more. He usually hid it when he was sober, but when he was drunk it was a different story.

By now, both of their lips were bruised and swollen. Kisame seemed as if he had lost a lot of energy by now so when they broke for air and his guard was down, he escaped from the other mans grasp. Itachi quickly got up and collected himself while Kisame stayed on the floor, looking as if he were about to fall asleep. "Kisame, come on dude, get up." he stated, but Kisame had already fallen asleep on the floor. He finally gave in and picked his odd friend up off of the floor, and took him to his room. He placed him on his bed and put a blanket over him, after pulling off his shoes and jacket, and hurriedly went to get his own things and leave. Kisame wasn't a very happy when he woke up, especially when he was hung over, and no matter how drunk he was, it never took him long to sober up and awake.

He brushed his now dry hair and put it in a loose ponytail, put on his favorite skinny jeans, his favorite band shirt, and his black Converse. He grabbed his keys, an apple, a bottle of water, and left, but not without leaving Kisame a note first. He unlocked his car, a black Nissan 350z, and drove off. He wasn't sure where to go but since it was a warm and beautiful day, he decided to go to his special place. It was deep in the woods, about an hour drive from his home, but well worth it. It was quiet and no one else knew about it and since no one else ever went there, it was always perfect and untouched.

An hour or so later, he finally arrived to his destination. Well, sort of. The road had turned to gravel about 10 miles back and it didn't lead to his spot anyways, so he parked his car on the side of the road, got out, and began to walk. The walk to his spot was about a 2 mile distance but he didn't mind. The walk there was always filled with wildlife and something different happened every time. Sometimes he would see a bear, or maybe some deer, or maybe even a fox or two. No matter how dangerous the animal, they never seemed to bother him or have any intentions to harm him. They knew he was there, of course, and few of them he had seen several times before, but nothing out of place happened. But today was different; the entire walk there, he didn't see any wildlife. No birds, bees, deer, or rabbits. Nothing. Everything was gone. The forest was completely silent and he had no clue why. It was a beautiful summers day, not to hot and far from being cold, but still, nothing was there. He hesitantly continued to walk to his spot, cautious to every noise he heard.

By now he wasn't far from his special place, and he became very excited. He loved coming here, he loved how peaceful it was and he loved everything about it, and he really loved how secluded it is. It was a waterfall, not a very large one, but tall enough to climb up and jump off of into the crystal blue water the lies below it. If you swam down far enough into the pool, there was a cave that ended by opening up into a little room that had an opening in the top just large enough that the sunlight could come though. There were fish and other small aquatic animals that inhabited the pool and they didn't seem to pay any mind to the raven, some even seemed to be intrigued by him. The thought of his place made him speed up to a running pace and he quickly arrived to his special place, but something was off. He had a bad feeling about being here... it felt dark and violent, and it actually scared Itachi a little. He slowly walked up to the pool of water and looked in, it wasn't its normal color, but a greyish dark color and all of the fish were gone. He suddenly thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye and he quickly looked to where the black form recently was. "What the hell?" he cautiously walked to were he saw the figure; "Did I just imagine that? Or am I going insane?". He slowly turned back round' facing the pond one more, but when he did, he saw something go behind the waterfall. Itachi quickly ran to the waterfall and went behind it, being careful to not get wet, and noticed that no one was there. It was a small cave so if someone or something was there he would see them; and there was nowhere to hide. He moved farther into the cave and began to look around as if he were going to find someone, but instead, he found a black candle; its flame was as crimson as blood. Itachi slowly approached the candle and began to wonder where it came from and who lit it. He had never seen anyone else here or any signs of another human being here. _"What's going on?"_ He thought as he reached for the candle. "_Itachi Uchiha..._" a dark and venomous voice said. He spun around to see a dark figure, that had yellow snake like eyes. "Who are you?" He said, trying his best to not sound scared. _"I'm the one who has come to take you home."_ Before Itachi could say anything, The figure moved quickly towards him and everything went black.

So.. that's it for now! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! (oh, and the chapters will get much longer as the story goes, I promise!)


End file.
